The present invention relates to a device for exercising during an office work.
Many exercising devices have been developed and used for exercising in special places such as health spas, gyms and the like, and also for exercising in the privacy of user's home. It is however well known that people who work in offices and sit the whole day before their office desks are usually tired after short periods of time of their working day since they do not sufficiently move during working hours. They experience certain discomfort in various parts of their body and their productivity substantially reduces. Months and years of office work lead to the developments of permanent deficiencies in a worker's body and in many instances result in serious sicknesses. Exercising before work and after work is helpful in alleviating unpleasant feelings connected with lack of movement during work and relieving of stresses. However, during the long periods of doing work in the office no attempts have been made doing an office work with simultaneous working out.